Some Questions You Shouldn't Ask
by fiorae
Summary: Naruto has an interesting question for Gaara that leads to even more interesting occurrences. NaruGaa, YAOI WARNING


Title: Some Questions You Shouldn't Ask

Author: fiorae

Series: Naruto

Pairing: NaruGaa

Rating: Older Teen

Summary: Naruto has an interesting question for Gaara that leads to even more interesting occurrences. NaruGaa, YAOI WARNING

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own …

Placid mint colored eyes met determined aqua ones as Gaara stared up at the slightly taller blond intruding upon his personal space. Naruto _was_ hovering uncomfortably close. Gaara at first hadn't cared when the boy had seemed to just appear in his room out of nowhere. He hadn't minded the staring from afar as he was quite used to that by now. He'd become a bit suspicious when the whisker coated teen began to inch his way closer like a prowling cat, but ignored it. However … this was something he couldn't ignore. Naruto was inches away from him, peering intently at his head. Yes, the head sitting on his shoulders. He seemed to be studying it as if he expected it to do a dance.

"It's been bothering me for a while now …" he mumbled, eyes darting from his lips to his hair and to his forehead. Gaara gave him a questioning look.

"What has?" he asked quietly. For a moment, the thought of Naruto having only just realized he had red hair crossed his mind. But no, he couldn't be that unobservant could he? It had to have been something else. He'd traveled all the way from Konoha to confront this problem in the first place. It must have been something significant.

Naruto tilted his head a bit, pulled at his ear lobe, and bit his bottom lip. Finally, he mumbled out, "Why don't you have any eyebrows …?"

For a moment, Gaara was dumbfounded and incapable of comprehending what had just been asked. When it finally sunk in, he found himself glaring very threateningly at the blond boy in front of him. Of all the things in the world he could have been thinking about, of all the things he could have asked, he chose to ponder why he had no eyebrows?

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Gaara growled. In response, Naruto peered harder.

"I mean, it doesn't look like you shaved them off … I've never heard of people being born without them either … Do you have some kind of condition where hair just doesn't grow there?" Naruto said as he rubbed his index finger across the skin where eyebrows should have been. Gaara felt a vein pulse in his forehead.

"If you don't want to loose that finger, I suggest you keep it to yourself," he whispered. Naruto stood his ground, grinning.

"Hey, you owe me your life for what I did back there. You can't go taking off my fingers."

Gaara's expression softened for the briefest moment. He knew Naruto was referring to the day Akatsuki captured him. They'd extracted the Shukaku from his body, killing him. If Naruto and Chiyo-baa hadn't each given him half their lives, he'd still be dead. He'd never admit it aloud, but he'd felt a sort of emotional attachment to the fluffy headed fox-like boy ever since then. An attachment he'd never really felt for anyone else before. It was why above all, Naruto was the only one allowed the privilege of being in such close contact without the threat of death. It was why he and he alone had the ability to extract laughter from Gaara's otherwise emotionless face. It was why this boy who knew the same loneliness and self hatred as himself ...

...was able to occupy his mind endlessly.

Gaara let out a long, strained sigh as he closed his eyes. Slowly, he opened them again.

"I _was_ born without eyebrow hair. It's a rare condition. I'm also missing hair ... in other places ...," he mumbled, his voice becoming softer with each word. For reasons unknown to him, he suddenly felt very nervous. That also was a new occurrence for him. Why did Naruto derive all these new experiences from him ..?

Naruto's eyes widen a bit. He pursed his lips in that way he did when he was thinking.

"'Other places?' What kind of other places?"

" ..."

"Hm ...?"

Gaara growled inwardly. He could feel another unfamiliar occurrence, a heating sensation within his cheeks, slowly taking him over. This was never a hard to discuss topic before. But then again, that could have been because he'd never discussed it.

"...down there.." he mumbled so quietly he could barely hear himself. Judging by Naruto's slowly widening blue eyes, he'd managed to hear him.

"No way ..." he gasped out, unconsciously leaning closer to the nervous red head. Gaara pressed his body against the back of his chair, trying to create some distance between them with no success. It really shouldn't have been that odd should it? Did fifteen year old boys usually have _that_ much pubic hair to brag about anyway?

Suddenly, Gaara felt his pants belts being undone. His shoulders tensed and his hands shot forward to grab Naruto's wrists.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he hissed at him, cheeks burning red. Naruto pouted a bit as he tried to free his hands.

"I wanna see, Gaachan! I can't even remember a time when mine was hairless!"

"That doesn't mean you can go in my pants without warning!"

The two struggled for a minute before Naruto finally broke free of Gaara's grip. He pulled his hands back and preformed a jutsu he'd become quite familiar with over the years. Two dopple gangers, identical to the original Naruto, appeared behind Gaara's chair. Before the boy had a chance to react, they'd grabbed both his arms and held him back firmly against his chair. The real Naruto grinned, wedging Gaara's thighs apart with his hips, and continued his assault on the flustered red head's pants.

Gaara growled and struggled, looking pitifully at the gord he'd sat down across the room. This was one of the few times he wished he'd still had the blasted thing strapped to his back. All thoughts of gratitude to the blond boy stripping his lower half vanished. As soon as he got loose, Naruto was done.

A sudden breeze against sensitive skin and a quiet, drawled out gasp confirmed Naruto had successfully undid the pants.

"Whoa ... it's true ...!" he said quietly, staring amazedly at Gaara's crotch.

"I'm really going to **kill** you, Uzumaki ... Really slo-"

Gaara flinched and gasped out suddenly as cold finger tips brushed gently against him. He squirmed uncomfortably in the chair, watching Naruto run his fingers up and down his length slowly.

"Ehh ... it's so smooth, even at the base ..." Naruto said quietly. He enclosed his fingers around Gaara's member, stroking gently. Another surprised gasp escaped from Gaara's lips as more unfamiliar emotions and sensations swirled inside him. He felt himself heating up in a new area. Confusion replaced the anger as he wondered just what it was Naruto was doing to him.

" ... Does that feel good?" Naruto whispered, blue eyes peering.

" W-Why are you doing that ...?" Gaara gasped out. Naruto smiled a little, stroking the red head's growing erection slightly faster. Gaara's breathing became jagged, slowly deteriorating into little pants.

"... I wanted to ... And you looked like you wanted me to too."

Naruto continued to stroke with one hand, moving to undo his own pants with his other. He stroked himself within his pants for a moment before dropping them a bit to reveal his own erection.

"See ...? Mine has a lot of hair around it ..." he said, blushing a bit. Gaara's eyes lowered slowly. He let out a soft moan. Naruto chuckled a bit softly. "Touch it ..."

" ... my arms ..."

"It's okay, my dopple gangers have already disappeared."

Gaara hadn't been aware of this. He looked to his side and indeed, the dopple gangers were gone. Hesitantly, he reached his hand out. His fingers brushed against the blond boy's manhood, making it jump. Slowly ... he closed his hand around it and began to stroke.

Naruto let out a strained gasp. His cheeks flushed deeply. He pressed his forehead to Gaara's, staring into his eyes as he panted. Gaara was surprised by the effect his actions had on his blond friend. Was this kind of interaction normal between friends ...? The two continued to stroke each other vigorously, panting together. They stared into each others eyes, reading each others emotions, as the pleasurable sensation came to a climax. Naruto whispered out Gaara's name as the heat pulled over. Gaara found he couldn't help but call out to Naruto as well as he felt himself explode ...

---

Gaara now sat at his desk, head down and hands clutching large chunks of red hair. He groaned agitatedly into the paperwork he'd supposed to have been finishing before that blue eyed idiot decided to pay him a visit. Said idiot sat on a small couch as far across the room as possible with a lump growing out of his head where Gaara's gord had decided to connect after being hurled at him. Because of Naruto's sneaky ways, Gaara had ended up with sticky robes, a throbbing headache, and late paperwork that Kankuro would be all over him about tomorrow. He'd be working all night to make up for the lost time. A small, hesitant squeak of a voice came from across the room.

"G-Gaachan ...?" Naruto whispered, rubbing the lump on his head gingerly. Gaara lifted his head slowly, giving Naruto the coldest stare he could muster.

"What ..?" he growled.

Naruto's eyes trailed to the ground. He bit his bottom lip nervously.

"...Are you mad?"

Gaara slowly rose from his chair. He stalked across the room like a tiger closing in on it's prey. Reaching Naruto, he sat down on his knees in front of him.

"What makes you think that ...?" he drawled out sarcastically. Naruto's eyes moved to meet his. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the others softly. Gaara gasped into the kiss. He knew about these. A sign of affection ... wasn't it?

They parted slowly. Naruto smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry for this ... I didn't mean to go so far. I've just ... been thinking of doing these kinds of things with you a lot recently. I guess it's because ... I really like you Gaara."

Gaara could only stare at the boy in front of him. He could feel that burning sensation in his cheeks once more. Naruto _liked_ him? He'd never been told that by another human being before ... Was that what it was? Was that the emotion he'd been feeling for his friend lately?

A grin broke out onto Gaara's face.

"Me too ... you pervert." he said quietly. Suddenly, Naruto's already sore head was struck once again, this time by Gaara's fist. Naruto let out a howl of pain, grabbing his head.

"Gaachan! You do these kinds of things to people you like?!"

"Hm. Of course, Naruto."

-

The End.


End file.
